Natsu of the Jungle
by TroppoFavolosoPerVoi
Summary: In which Natsu watches George of the Jungle, proclaims it the best movie ever, and attempts, ATTEMPTS to reenact some scenes, which only succeeds in causing chaos in and around Magnolia. He somehow manages, through threats mostly, to get others to act it out as the other characters. Some Nalu and hints of romendy, gale, and gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey girl hay!**

**This is my first fanfiction so um yeah, yay or something. I read a lot, fanfictions, books, graphic novels, mangas, everything, like a LOT a lot. So I hope I can write one as good as I can read. Goodness knows I can read well.**

**Anyway, you already (hopefully) read the summary, so you know what this is about ( unless you go around randomly clicking on things ), so I'll get to it already.**

**This was going to be a one shot/short story, but then I wrote it and omg so many words and stuff, and this might go on for a while.**

The morning had been a normal morning, (with Lucy waking up being squished by Natsu , and subsequently screaming at him to get off her), the midday as normal you could expect for Fairy Tail (Erza was out on a "fight these guys, get our stuff" type mission, so Natsu and Grey fought until they got hungry) , and the afternoon also wasn't anything special, (Juvia hung around Grey while Wendy and Romeo looked at each other from across the guild hall).The evening though, that's where things got interesting.

"Luuuuuuuuucy", Natsu whined. "I'm huuuungrryyyyyyyy."

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?!"she snapped._ I should probably apologize. I feel kind of bad for yelling at him like that, after all, it's not his fault that I have writers block and haven't written a single word all day._ "Natsu, I'm-"

"Going to make me something to eat? Good! I think I'd like some curry first, then maybe some pork chops, on fire of course, then-"

_Ugh, never mind. I swear, he makes it hard to be nice to him sometimes. _"If you want a freaking five course meal, go to a restaurant!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Lucy! I think I will! You want to go with me?"

_Did he just ask me out on a date?!_ She blushed.

And at that moment, Miss Mira Jane the matchmaker and bartender suddenly started to pay A LOT more attention.

_Hmmmm, this is a good opportunity to get back at him for always barging into my apartment and eating my food. I'll just get lots of expensive foods and he'll have to pay for it._ " Okay, I will, but only if you pay for everything."

"Okay, I'll go get ready and pick you up in like an hour. OK, Happy, come on, we got to leave." He called out to whoever cared enough to listen.

Happy flew over from where he was talking to (and being ignored by) Carla. "Aye sir!"


	2. Chapter 2: How the Guild Feels

**Hello hello hello hello hello!**

**First things first (I'm the realest) I am SOOOO sorry!**

**I didn't know how short it would be and it literally wasn't even a page and I'm so sorry cuz I didn't post everything I wrote on purpose because I wanted to see how long it would be!**

**But anyway, now I'll post everything I've written so far, then you'll have to wait until I write enough to make a second wait no THIRD chapter. ( I'm still sad over that wimp of a first chapter )**

**Yes, I know I could edit it, but as you will learn, I am very lazy and will probably never update on time. And I'll always be sorry but not sorry enough to do something about it**

**Oh and please please review so I know that actual human beings read this and its not just lost in time and space and floating around unconnected to anything XD**

As Natsu and Happy walked (and flew) out, the entire guild was silent.

Then suddenly, chaos erupted. Mira squeed, while there were also several cries of "O Mavis!"

"Asking girls out to dinner is a man!" Elfman shouted while striking a manly pose.(hint: it really wasn't manly)

"Finally! I knew it was going to happen eventually!" Lisanna shrieked.

Grey was frozen (wow, never thought I'd see the day an ice mage gets frozen) in place with his jaw hanging open and his eyes glazed over. When he finally unfroze, he muttered, "I never thought flame brain would actually have the guts to ask her out. Well, good for him, I guess."

Levy was also amazed. "I can't believe he just asked her out! I'm so happy for her! Now I just wish another certain dragon slayer would do the same to me. A girl can dream I guess."

Lucy took this opportunity to slip out of the guild hall while everyone was cheering, screaming, and just generally being chaotic.

Cana stood up on the bar ( Mira probably would have told her to step down if she hadn't been dreaming about the wedding date already) and managed to quiet everyone down( I have no idea how, I mean, she really is ready to be an S-Class wizard, wow) and she then she spoke up. "Well, either I'm drunk, or our little dragon slayer just asked Lucy out on a date. And judging by my alcohol tolerance, one of those is a lot more likely." Her "audience" cheered. " So, what we need to talk about now is what to do now. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want to watch that date." Cue audience cheering again. "Now, how are we going to accomplish this? I need ideas people!"

Mira shouted out, "When we go to help Lucy pick out something to wear, we could slip a lacrima camera on her outfit somewhere."

"Okay, but where should we put the camera on her?"

"On the neckline of her shirt!" a voice shouted out.

At this Erza turned around and asked, "What did you say?" "Nothing."a muffled voice said. "That's what I thought, just had to be sure."

Levy replied, "We could have her wear a headband with the mini lacrima on top."

"Thank you Levy." She said, then " at least someone's smart in here."

"Does anyone else have any ideas of anything we could do about this date?"

"Oi, alcoholic," Gajeel said, "can't you use your fortune telling card whatever to see how the date will go?

"Now why would I do something like that?" The entire guild hall groaned. "without getting paid for it!?" she finished. "Now, for a limited time only, only one hundred jewels to attend the reading of the great Fairy Tail card mage and fortune teller, Cana Alberona! This deal, again, is only for a limited time and there will only be one show, so make sure to be there! This one time performance will be held in the back room of the famous Fairy Tail guild hall in only 15 minutes and you will need to pay then, so be sure to bring your hundred jewels!" she cackled. ( k, maybe she is a little drunk, calm down Cana)

"Levy, you go over to Lucy's apartment so you can find some hair thingie to plant the lacrima on. Be sure you tell her that me and Erza will be there in a half hour." "Okay, I guess, see you."

"Freed, you're going to help me set up in the backroom. And don't even say you need to stay back to protect Laxus, you know as well as I do he can handle himself." Freed starts to argue, but he knows that she's right, and slowly follows her there.

Once the card mage has left the main room, everyone starts talking about Natsu and Lucy, and how the date will go, will they go to the fortune telling, what cards will Cana pull, why does she need Freed, what the kids' names will be, ( cough*Mira*cough) pretty much everything and anything having to do with the recent "events".

Mira took a break from thinking about the kids long enough (and I mean just barely long enough) to decide that she would sell go to the fortune telling and set up a snack bar to try to drum up more money for the guild. ( Not that they needed it, they had plenty of jewels after the Grand Magic Games)

Gajeel was over in the corner, talking to Lily. " Go fly around the back room to find us a place we can watch from. I don't want to have to pay a hundred jewels just for a fifteen minute fortune telling session." Panther Lily nodded and flew off towards the backroom.

Erza was trying ( key word trying) to ask Mira if there would be strawberry cake at the back room refreshment stand, and Mira was busy ignoring her, this time imagining how the kids looked. _Him, pink haired girl with dragon slayer magic, but also has chocolate brown eyes. Let's see, also a blond little boy with dark colored eyes and celestial spirit magic, but can also summon a small flame occasionally. Oh, and another little darling girl with slightly spikey blond hair that pokes up at the weirdest angles. _(Oh, Mavis, it's so cute I just want to imagine this forever, wait, no stop. I just spent the last couple lines just fantasizing about their kids, who are really cute, wait NOOOO! I must be contaminated by the Mira sickness! Got to go get uncontaminated!)

…

…

…

…

…

*and yes, for these few moments, scratch that, many moments, while I have been seeking treatment for the Mira virus, time has just stopped in Fairy Tail, because I'm writing this, I can do whatever I want.(so nice to be in control of everything, I should write stories more often)*

…

…

…

AND NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED ( but never on time) STORY

*Snaps fingers and everything starts to move again (as I said, this is really nice, you should try it sometimes) –and if you do, send me the link in a review or something-

Cana was busy setting up the break room with chairs and a circle table, and clearing out the rest of the room. If this went as well as she hoped, she would need all the standing room possible. Freed was setting up the rune just how she had told him. Once it was finished, anyone who tried to watch without paying would get, well, let's just say they would get an eyeful. And not a good one either.

Back in the main room, Carla and Wendy were, wait, this can't be right, it says they are arguing. (Puts on the old lady glasses and squints) THEY ARE! *le gasp!* Well, this is interesting, let's take a closer look.

"Carla, I've never been to a fortune telling! What do you think will happen?!"

Wait, pause *pauses* this isn't arguing! Who wrote this stupid script!? Let me check this, probably a typo. Oh, I see, that's fine, go back to the story.

*snaps fingers again ( Eeee it never gets old, that's just so fun) story continues*

"You're actually planning on going, child?! There are better things to do with your money."

"I have plenty of money left over, I have been doing lots of jobs lately, and its my money anyway, I can use it how I want." She pouted. "I'm going, it sounds fun."

"Fine, you can go, but now I have to go with you to protect you. That Cana can be so crude sometimes, and I don't want you to hear it." (Yeah, THAT'S why you're going Carla, we all know you want to go.) Wendy rolled her eyes.( O. M. G. SHE HAS SASS. LITTLE MISS NICEY NICE HAS ATTITUDE. WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT? I NEED TO THANK THEM. Omg thank you, Wendy is now perfect.)

**_Thank you, thank you *bows***

**Okay, so that wasn't I wrote, but there's only a little more and idk how its gonna go.**

**Also, bear with me. We haven't gotten to the part where Natsu turns into George of the jungle, but it'll here eventually. I hope.**

**Also, leave a review so I know I am not just invisible**

**This might get updated in like a week, hopefully less, I have stuff going on next Sunday that's going to take pretty much all day, and summer is coming up soon, so lots of work before school is over.**

**I hope this update is long enough, because I don't know how long it will be until its up, but it took me long enough to type, so it should be fine**

**Buh bye!**


	3. Author note 1

Heeeeeeeeey, I'm back!

But this isn't a chapter, sorry

BTW, I could use a beta, I'm new, right now, only 23 hours old on this website ( if you can read you know I need one)

Okay, so I was doing some research on the George of the Jungle movie, and it was telling me that there's basically no fourth wall and that basically, the narrator is really super awesome and I was like, hey, I'm the narrator in my story and I'm super awesome too! I was doin all the breaking walls , no I was just basically shattering the fourth wall and now I'm just super happy because

"HEY"

WHAT.

YOURE NOT SUPER HAPPY BECAUSE IM HAPPY AND IM SUPER, SO IM SUPER HAPPY!

Oh, um happy, see, umm, you know what, never mind, just go back in the notebook you were originally in

NO, NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOURE NOT SUPER HAPPY

Happy, just go back in and I'll give you a fish

But I don't want to go back, there's no color, so you can't even tell that I'm blue, and Carla doesn't pay attention to me!

I'll give you two fish and give you more lines and stuff okay, just go back in

Aye sir

IM NOT A SIR stupid cat

Okay, so anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, wait, how did he get out in the first place?

Hey, happy, how did you get out

I just sort of pushed and then flew out

Oh, I'll have to redo the spell then, if everyone gets out, that'll be bad

Natsu gonna eat my food and Happy's gonna eat the fish out of my fish bowl and lucy, never mind Lucy's fine, I'm basically lucy anyway we would get along

Shouts to notebook, lucy, you're pretty much perfect

Thanks!, but can I get some food?

No, and you know Natsu would steal it anyway

Oh, yeah

Where was I….

Oh I was super happy * has to hold down notebook*

Wow, try harder happy. ( but actually don't, that would be bad)

I felt… that way, because it was a perfect coincidence

But mostly, I'm excited because

I GOT A FOLLOWER and not the stalker kind

YAY! You literally made my day. I couldnt stop smiling!

Thank you **Shiranai Atsune**

I put your name in bold because you are special and amazing, and dare I say it, you are the most fabulous person I know ( besides me, of course) jk jk

But I love you, it was so funny

I had literally just posted my second chapter And then you followed me and my story and I almost screamed cuz I was so happy NO HAPPY NOT YOU, OKAY

That's really all I had to say, love u see u

( but not really cuz this is the internet)

BYEEEEEEEE :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Hello my pretties! **

**So I think this is finally going to get started soon, and once it does, this will be INSANE. I'm gonna have ****all** **the stuff happen.**

**I also want to thank my first reviewer, Benthino! I wake, up and check my tablet, and almost have a heart attack. In a good way though, I'm not dead yet. (At least I don't think so.) **

**I'm probably going to be updating a lot, especially if reviews and follows keep coming in and making me excited about existing and stuff. ( I must sound like such a creep, wow)**

**Anyway, just keep reading, action should be here… eventually…**

**_**Meanwhile, at Lucy's house:

"Hey, Levy-chan?"

"Yeah Lu-chan?"

"Do you think that Natsu meant to ask me out on a date, or do you think he just meant to go to dinner with me as friends."

"Well, he definitely asked you out, but I don't know if he meant to or not. I would say he planned it this way, but I don't really think he's smart enough to get everyone riled up like that." ( Oooo,Levy has sense! Good job Levy, plus one awesome point.) Anyway, Erza and Cana will be here soon to help you prepare. _Physically and mentally, _Levy added in her head. _God knows how tough it would be to go out with Natsu. But I think Lucy could do it, if anyone could. They're already so close…_

"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you about that. I figured they would be over here too, but then you showed up alone. Why didn't they come over here with you?"

"Well, they had… to go.. Hey! What's that!?" she said pointing out the window. (Levy, I am so ashamed right now. You were supposed to be smart, or at the very least, clever. I take back what I said earlier, your awesome point is removed.)

Lucy didn't fall for it, (seeing as she's not an idiot) and got a little suspicious. _Whatever, I'll let her keep her secret. Its probably better that I don't know anyway, knowing the guild members. _"So, what should I wear, something casual, or something dressy, maybe something flirty, ooo, I can't forget about something casual dressy, or I could wear-"

"LU-CHAN STOP! Levy cut her off. "Okay, three things. One: you're making my brain hurt with all these choices and combinations of choices. ( Yay! Levy you redeemed yourself from what I can only call the "window incident" You get your awesome point back.)Two: I never understood why girls act like it's the of the world when they can't find something absolutely perfect to wear.( Levy Levy Levy, you are really climbing up the awesome point ranks. +1 more!) Three: Think about this, who are we talking about here. Where are we going? That's right, dinner with Natsu. Dinner. Natsu. He won't even be looking at you, just shoving his face with food. Maybe even shoving his face in the food. You really don't have much to worry about, outfit wise."

"You're right, as usual Levy-chan. Now that I think about it, it's a little bit sad that he won't pay hardly any attention to me. If you're gonna ask a girl out to eat, you should at least pay attention to what she wears. I don't like him, but I took the effort to look nice, so I hope someone notices."

"I don't think you'll have any problem with that, Lu-chan." _If I was her, I would worry about too many people looking at me, not worrying that I won't be noticed. Oh well, whatever Lu-Chan._

On the road_

As Natsu and Happy were ( walking? Flying?) down the road, Natsu was thinking about something very important.

"Hey, Happy, do you think that Mira's okay? When I was talking to Lucy I heard her squeal a little bit. You think she might have dropped something?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't know why she would have though. She's usually pretty graceful, not clumsy enough to drop things. She was probably was too busy thinking about all new kinds of fish dishes to add to the menu, that she was lost in thought, and then dropped a glass or something."

_Wouldn't we have heard it crash? Eh, maybe she caught it the last second. Yeah, that's it._

(I swear Natsu, you can be so oblivious sometimes.)

"Anyway, what's up with the guild too? It got really quiet when we left."

"I don't know, what were you talking about before we left?"

"Oh, me and Lucy are gonna go eat somewhere for dinner tonight. I was hungry and she didn't want to cook anything for me, something about me wanting too much to eat. Then she said I should just go to a restaurant or something to eat, and I said that was a good idea and that she should go with me. So I have to go get her in like an hour and then we can go eat, but I have to pay she said."

_He doesn't know that he asked Lucy on a date?! Wow, just wow. _(Happy, you shouldn't be talking, you're not that smart either.) _I'll just play along with it._

"Oh, I think they probably saw Mira almost drop the glass and then they got scared because she almost broke a dish. It would have crashed really loud and then they would have jumped and maybe screamed. Also because Mira is usually not so clumsy like she was right then. " he blabbered on, trying to distract Natsu. _He should have __some_ _peace before he goes on a date with that weirdo Lucy. They would make a cute couple though. He liiiiiiikes her._

"Everyone, the fortune telling will be starting in just a minute, please start to pay for your tickets!" Mira announced. "Oh, and don't forget to buy plenty of food from the refreshments stand inside!"

"Real men buy ALL the refreshments!" Elfman added, supporting his older sister.

Once all the guild members were in the back room, having paid for their tickets, it was completely filled up, with hardly any space to stand. The only place that was open was near Mira's table. They knew better than to mess with her and her food stand. Some of the attendees were Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Grey, Erza, Elfman, Juvia, the Thunder legion, and many, many more.

"Let's get this party started!" Cana yelled out. _I didn't expect so many people to actually show up. I don't see Gajeel, he was probably too cheap to pay it. it was only 100 jewels, jeez. (100 J=1$ American) _From not so far away, everyone heard a scream and a thump. _Well, we found Gajeel. _"Don't worry, that was just an uninvited guest."

Cana concentrated for a moment, and then pulled the first card. "The Joker. Often symbolizes happiness, laughter, embarrassment, or a trick being played on someone."_Well, a good date probably would include laughing and happiness. Nothing out of the ordinary there. _"Second card, The Journey. Usually means excitement, surprise, and bravery. Can also mean that there will be an adventure, or that something out of the ordinary will happen." _Okay, that one's not too strange either. With Natsu there, it's sure to be interesting. _"Third card is…. The Present. The Present can mean a lot of different things. Sometimes it means generosity, thankfulness, and of course, receiving something from someone else. Occasionally it means that there will be a surprise or an amazing turn of events, something that wasn't expected. The least common meaning is the present in a time sense. Instead of the past or the future, the present, that kind of stuff. Since this meaning hardly comes up, I don't really know what it can mean." _Natsu probably gets her something, no that's not like him. It might just mean the fact that he paid for her food is a gift. _That finishes our card reading for today, please don't forget to get something from concessions and maybe leave a tip for the genius card mage on the way out."

"Even though you don't need to get dressed up really, you should probably still look nice in case it turns out Natsu actually cares." Levy stated.

"You could wear this cute headband." Cana said holding up a white headband embellished with tiny light lacrima.

"Ooooo, you'll literally be shining. I like it." Levy squeaked.

"And it's also very practical for in case you get lost in the dark while you're going home, you can just turn on the lacrima on it." Erza said.

"But Natsu can make fire, and fire gives off light." Cana said with a smirk.

_Why is she smirking?_ Lucy thought. "She said when I was going home."

"I know." Cana said and smirked even more.

"But Natsu wouldn't be with me while I was going home…" Lucy then realized what Cana had meant and why she was smirking so much. She turned bright red.

"Well Lucy, if you can turn that red, you won't need any light, you're practically glowing." Levy giggled.

"Stop teasing me! You're probably just jealous that it's not you and Gajeel going on a date tonight."

"No I'm not! I don't like him! He's too rough and mean and even if I did care about him, he doesn't like me. He's always calling me Shrimp."

"Yeah, but that's his pet name for you. He definitely likes you, and I think you know it, you just won't admit it to yourself."

Now Levy was the one to turn bright red. Cana was just sitting back watching it happen with an amused grin on her face. "Oh ho ho, so it's gonna be metal mouth and book worm, is it? Interesting."

They were interrupted from their talking by Natsu jumping in the window. "Come on Luce, it's been an hour, it's time to go eat."

"Go wait outside, I'm not ready yet!"

"But I'm huuuuungry. I wanna eat nowwww."

"That's too bad, you can wait another five minutes."

By this time the girls had already slunk out of the house to escape back to the guild and watch the lacrima feed.

"Fine, but we're going in five minutes." he said and left out the window.

_Let's see how this headband works. _She thought once he left. _So I turn on the lights, and_… *click* the small lacrimas started to glow softly. _Wait, the main one in the very front isn't glowing… Knowing the guild, it's a way to spy on us, since they think it's a date. _She wrapped her hand around the front of the headband so that it wouldn't give away anything while she thought about what to do. _I'll just send out Virgo and Gemini. I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have sound, since it's so small, so I'll just have Gemini turn into Natsu and go on a "date: with Virgo, since she's about my height. _

She put the headband under a pillow while she summoned them. " I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Gate of the Maiden, Virgo! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Is it time for punishment?"

So, Gemini, you're going to turn into Natsu, Virgo, you're going to wear this headband. Basically, you just have to go out to a restaurant and go on a fake date tonight. Virgo, no matter what you do, just don't take off the headband."

"Okay Natsu, I'm ready, let's go."

"Finally, it's been an hour."

"No it hasn't! It hasn't even been five minutes."

"Okay, okay, let's just go get some food so I don't starve to death." Lucy rolled her eyes at this, but went out anyway.

"So, where are we gonna go?"

"..."

"You don't even know where we're going and you were rushing me so much! You're unbelievable!"

"No! I knew where we're going, I just couldn't remember the name of it."

_He has no clue where we're going, does he._ she thought. "Fine, lead the way."

They walked down the road and then ducked into the first restaurant Natsu saw. _I knew it, he had no idea where we were going._

"And what are we going to do here?"

"Duhh Lucy, we're going to eat. You're so weird."

"Yes, but what are we going to eat?"

"Uh, whatever they serve…"

"They serve vegetarian cuisine."

"Oh, cool!"

"Do you know what that means?"

"No, but I'm sure it's delicious!"

"Natsu, they don't serve meat."

"Noooooooooo! Why would someone not eat meat!"

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"Yes! Take me away from this horrible place! But you have to choose where we eat."

"Deal, theres this place a couple minutes away that looks good."

"Too bad we couldn't get a lacrima with sound. The video feed is good, but sound would make it a lot better." Cana said

"They seem to be having a good time so far, but neither one of them has given a present to the other. I wonder what why The Present came up." Levy replied.

"To be honest, this is a little boring, I would've thought more would happen." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, I've just been watching the people in the background while they eat." Cana said.

"Wait, who's that in the background? It looks like Natsu and Lucy?" Erza said. "They must be imposters! Let's attack! We can't let them ruin Natsu and Lucy's date!" she said and charged off into Magnolia.

Erza ran into the restaurant where they were eating, holding out at least ten swords. "Who are you and why are you impersonating Natsu and Lucy!" she yelled.

"We are Natsu and Lucy!" Lucy yelled back while Natsu cowered behind Lucy.

"Umm, excuse me? If you're going to yell, you're going to have to take it outside please." said a waitress who was obviously forced to walk up and tell them to leave.

They walked outside quickly before Erza could destroy everything. Natsu had no clue what was happening, and continued hiding behind Lucy while she and Erza argued.

"I put the camera on Virgo because I didn't want everyone watching what everything we were doing!"

Natsu was amazed. Lucy was fighting Erza, and she seemed to be winning. He had never seen anyone beat Erza at anything. " Now, if you're done interrupting us, would you please leave." Since Virgo had been looking over in that direction, everyone watching from the guild saw Lucy telling off Erza, even though they couldn't hear what she was saying. Imagine their surprise when the Natsu in front of them vanished into thin air and the headband lacrima dropped on the ground.

Erza walked away, and Lucy turned around to see a frozen Natsu. "Come on, you can pick a movie to watch at my house." He just nodded, still amazed at what he had seen.

When they reached the video store, he snapped out of it and started looking at all the different movies. "Ooo, can we get this one? It has a crazy looking jungle guy on it." _Wow, he wants it just because it has "a crazy looking jungle guy on it". _"Sure, whatever, let's just go home so I can go to sleep."

"You can't go to sleep! You still have to watch this movie with me!" She rolled her eyes.

When they reached her house, she was basically asleep already. "Lucy, why are you so tired?"

"Fighting with Erza is hard you know."

They curled up on her couch and Lucy went to sleep soon after they started watching it, but Natsu managed to stay awake throughout the whole thing and was holding Lucy to make sure she didn't fall off the couch. When he finally went to sleep, they were curled up together.

**That should be a nice length chapter! It took forever to type, and they word count is probably the same as all the other chapters together.**

**I'll try to make all the chapter somewhere between 2,000 and 2,500 words.**

**That's really all I have to say, so see you later!p**


End file.
